


Destiny

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Past life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco realizes something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zephre back in June for getting the overall theme of my quotes, and never posted except as a comment.
> 
> Chinese translation [here](http://nanbofu.lofter.com/post/1d823674_c8dee88).

Draco found the crystal in a room near the attic. It had been a way to distract himself—exploring the Manor as he used to as a child.

When he looked into it, at first he saw nothing. But when shadows flitted across the surface, he decided to take it back to his own room to examine at his leisure. He didn’t want anyone interrupting him—just in case.

In his room, he cast spells to determine the magic contained in the crystal. None seemed to have any effect. Frowning, Draco debated with himself. Touching an unknown magical object could be tricky, even dangerous. But he had to know what this was, so finally, he reached out a finger and stroked it over the surface.

It was like being pulled into a pensive. Though the memories all battled for his attention at once. Two men, blond and brunette, side by side. Magic and spells, sword and armor. Working as one. Draco shook his head, trying to clear it, trying to make sense of the images.

“…An arse. Just didn’t realize you were a royal one.”

“…Take you apart with one blow.” “I could take you apart with less…”

“…A half-decent servant is hard to come by.”

“…Thought he was pompous and arrogant.”

“…A lot smarter than you look.” “Is that actually a compliment?”

“…Happy to serve you till the day I die…”

“…Arthur…”

“…Merlin…”

It was the knowledge of who he was seeing that finally helped pull Draco back from the crystal, and he gasped at the knowledge still flooding his brain.

Merlin and Arthur, as they had been when they were young. And more—they had become lovers, he could see it as clear now as if he had been in the room with them himself.

Because he had been. He’d been that pompous, arrogant prince once. And he had met his Merlin in this life, not even knowing who he was. And that Merlin reborn had turned him away. In his mind’s eye, he could see green eyes grow cold and glance disdainfully at his held-out hand. The knowledge of who Harry Potter was felt more of a blow now than the refusal had then.

But with that knowledge came a purpose. He would win back Merlin. Would win Harry. Because now he knew—they were two sides of the same coin.


End file.
